


Heathens

by Empress_of_Plotbunnies



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, I have no idea, Society is a fickle mistress, what is tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Plotbunnies/pseuds/Empress_of_Plotbunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the Telmarines, the Pevensies are nothing more than wild heathens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heathens

Caspian’s people had refused to acknowledge the Kings and Queens of Old as who they were; they called them lying humans, and rallied behind the ruler they knew rather than the ones they did not. 

In truth the Telmarines were no different from the humans, nor from the Narnians; they had simply reined in their natural instincts, draping them in hard-to-manage silks and ceremonial swords, cumbersome crowns and stilted formalities.

And they were miserable. 

During the Golden Age, all of Narnia had flourished and bloomed, free from the White Witch. Free to laugh, sing, dance, and love as they so pleased, without the foolish Telmarine ideas of ‘proper’. 

So much had Narnia been changed, that when the Pevensies returned, only a select few believed they were who they said they were. So much had Narnia’s people changed that Aslan was but a myth, a Zeus or Thor to you or I, if you will. So much had changed that Peter and Edmund were told to fight with spindly foils instead of their swords when they sparred. So much had changed that when Susan drew her bow and Lucy her dagger, they became heathens in the eyes of the Telmarines.

Although, maybe that was not a bad thing.

Perhaps being wild and free was better than being accepted.

Perhaps all they needed was their own approval.

Perhaps that is what we all need.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have no idea where this came from. I'm sure writing fanfiction about multiple-world universes is healthier and more considerate to all my friends and family who usually have to deal with my rants about society's evils, but...I'm so sorry.


End file.
